Fast Moving On New Experiences
by Chocolate drop
Summary: The Title sux... anyway it's a Sendoh x OC... Girl moves to Kanagawa, girl is hyper and all that
1. Genki kid

****

Author's note: _So this is NOT yaoi… and I apologize to my friends._

****

Disclaimer: Sendoh and the other animated characters you see on Slam Dunk are not mine.

****

Copyright: Those characters you'll just meet are mine…. ^-^

****

Fast Moving on New Experiences

"Ahh!!!! I'm gonna be late!!! Oooohh why can't I just stay in America!" A girl with long light brown hair brushed her hair while panicking.

"Ohayo minna!" She raced down the stairs. Messily grabbing the handle of her blue backpack.

A man at the age of sixteen stared at her.

"You're too slow Aki chan!" Her brother picked up his bag and headed out the door.

"Hey don't tease!" Akemi Turiyu shoved herself inside their car.

"Fine!" Her brother went inside the car.

Inside the car, she was trying to braid her hair neatly.

"You're still ugly even if you do that… ghost!" Her brother laughed at her.

"Who are you calling a ghost tabby!!" She shot back at him.

"You are you ghost!" 

They both laughed at the comment.

"What school am I in?" She asked while checking if she brought everything that she needed.

"Duh!!! What you're wearing is a Ryonan high uniform! What do you expect?" He was a little too sarcastic.

"How should I know? I have never been to Japan before!" She raised her eyebrow.

"A pity!" He replied, shaking his head with disappointment.

"How did you get to know Japan anyway? What school are you in? your uniform is way different than mine!" She wailed.

"I have my resources woman! I'm in Shohoku." Her brother snapped.

****

Intermission:

*sigh* You always call me man at school and you always say you have resources mitsui-33… Oh well!!! K*A if your reading this sowiiii it's not a Yaoi… Oh and by the way the ghost thing is what my brother calls me… and I call him tabby…

Don't be mistaken… mitsui-33 is a woman! *glares* We all study at a private girls school… same as Kanon*Altrui/K*A.

****

End

"You don't have to be so sour! Why am I in Ryonan and not in Shohoku?" She asked again.

"Because you enrolled too late!" He whined. 

He hated having her for a sister because of her questions.

"Oh!" 

"This is your school… I'll pick you up at 4;15! Ciao!" he waved.

"Ciao Tuti-frooty!" She went outside and stared at her knew school.

'Relax! You'll easily make new friends…after all you're so terribly optimistic.' She remembered what her friend said.

She walked inside the campus brushing off the stares of other students.

The boys and some lesbians found her beauty breathtaking.

Her hair was soft and silky.

Her cheeks and lips so tender and rosy.

Her perfect figure with her perfect light brown eyes.

She smiled at almost every passer by.

Somehow, someone who never liked a female noticed this.

"Sendoh! That new chick is heading this way!" Koshino nudged a guy with spikey hair.

"What?" His eyes never took off from the young lady.

"Um… sumimasen demo where is the principal's office mister…." She asked him with full courage.

Then whispers could be heard.

A group of feeling-pretty girls talked about her.

"Who the hell does she think she is… asking 'MY' Sendoh… she's only new." One whispered trying to pierce the girl with one burning look.

"Sendoh, Akira and please don't put the mister word anymore…uhh… If you want to… I'll take you there miss…" He was amazed at the girls attractiveness and courage.

Even before, a new student never dared ask the tall scarey looking heartthrob of Ryonan High.

"Hai Sendoh san, My name is Turiyu Akemi… You can call me Akemi chan! And I thank you deeply." She bowed and showed one of her petite smiles.

Sendoh was shocked upon hearing this but he still liked the idea of calling the girl of his dreams by her first name.

"Akemi chan it is!" he smiled with his winning ones… making girls angry with Akemi and making guys jealous because of the incident.

They silently walked with one another.

An ear splitting silence revolved around them.

"Ummm.. so Sendoh san… What are the exciting events in Ryonan?" She felt nervous.

"Oh… that? Well let's see…. Ryonan High is good at basketball…" He looked at her twinkling eyes.

"Basketball!? I like Basketball… I always dreamt of having a famous basketball player as a boyfriend… oops… I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to sound crazy like that." She bowed low trying to apologize.

"Don't worry about it…" He blushed at the politeness.

"Arigatou… So tell me Sendoh san… what club are you in?" She asked mischievously.

"Uhhh… shouldn't you go inside the principal's office now or you want me to come with you?" He tried to dismiss the question.

"If you want to... demo you might be late?" She blinked trying to look cute.

"Don't worry… A teacher allows a student to be late if it's important." He opened the door and assisted her inside.

"Ahh Ms.Turiyu Akemi… I see that you've been escorted by the ace basketball player of Ryonan High!" The principal smirked.

"WHA?!" She beamed at Sendoh.

"Sendoh… since you've been her escort… can you do me a favor and tour her around the campus?" The principal snickered.

"Yes sir… I'll tour her…" He blushed.

Never in his whole life did he imagine the principal wanting to play matchmaker.

"Good…. Now… Turiyu san… You'll be with Sendoh…. You two are classmates… I do hope you kids have fun." The principal eyed the both of them.

"You may now proceed to your classrooms…" The principal opened the door for them.

"Hai… Ja ne sensie!" They both bowed and turned around the corridor.

"Sendoh san why didn't you tell me you're the ace?" She locked her arm around his.

He blushed madly.

"It's because … I don't know…" He sighed.

"I hope we'll be friends Sendoh san." She skipped playfully missing the classroom they're suppose to enter.

**__**

A/n: PLEASE OH PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Weird

****

Author's note: _Weird title don't you think?_

****

Disclaimer: AGAIN Sendoh and the other animated characters you see on Slam Dunk are not mine.

****

Copyright: Those characters you've just met are mine…. ^-^

****

Fast Moving on New Experiences

"Akemi chan… THIS is THE classroom…" Sendoh mentally sweat dropped and entered the classroom with a hyper Akemi in his left arm.

"Hey…" She felt him grip her tiny waist.

"Sensei… This is the new student… Her name is Turiyu Akemi…" The girls in the classroom flared up.

Sendoh never did that to anyone.

"Sendoh san… You can let go off me now..." She wriggled out of the muscular arm.

"Oh yeah…." He blushed again.

"Turiyu Akemi?… You may take your seat next to Akira… That's all…" The teacher smiled at her.

He thought Sendoh liked the cute, Innocent looking girl. 

"Hai sensei…. As you wish." Sendoh took her in his arms and carried her to their seat.

"Why do you carry me Sendoh san? I know how to walk thank you!" She tried to break free from his arms.

"It's just that… You're to genki… sometimes you even get confused on where you're suppose to be." He frowned while assisting her on the seat beside him.

"Ehehehe!" Her beautiful brown eyes turned into dots.

He made himself comfortable enough to sleep on his place again.

With too much excitement, Akemi didn't notice Sendoh doze off until…

"Ahem… Mister Akira Sendoh… Kindly wake up…The bell has rung" Their monkey faced sensei threw a piece of chalk on Sendoh.

"Huh ah?" Sendoh rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Sendoh san… wake up… onegai!" She pleaded.

"Wha.. oh right!" He woke up smiling sweetly at Akemi.

"What time is it?" Sendoh asked…. 

"It's 10:00 sleepy head…" She tried to pat him on the head but he was too tall. 

"Aye aye… Wanna come? I'm sure Taoka sensei would be happy to meet you being a fan of basketball and all." He took her hand and pulled her towards the gym.

"Huh? Yoroshii…What's this a meeting of some sort?" She asked politely.

He admired her more for her politeness and honesty.

She was the first girl he ever met in Ryonan who liked basketball because of the sport and not because of the players' looks.

"Yup a basketball meeting about finding a manager…" He stopped in front of the gym and suddenly began to push her inside.

"Sendoh san… mou!!!" was all she managed to say. 

Then as if on cue all the cute guys in Ryonan who were mambers of the basketball club drooled over her.

"Taoka sensei… I want you to meet Turiyu Akemi… she's a basketball fanatic and probably good in it too…" Sendoh winked at her playfully.

She pouted and bowed down.

The sensei smiled, acknowledging her presence.

"So Do you play basketball?" The team members bombed her with questions.

"Hai… a little I guess…" She blushed madly.

"Sugoi…" Everyone whispered.

"Can you show it to me?" Coach Taoka passed her the ball.

She smiled and approved the coach.

She dribbled the ball slowly than turned faster and faster.

Wearing shorts like always, she dashed fast with the ball being dribbled in unknown speed.

With one blink of an eye, she successfully made a three point fade away shot.

Sendoh was proud and decided to play with her.

He got the ball and ran up to the other base.

Finally realizing that Sendoh wanted to play even in school uniform, she ran as fast as she could.

She reached him at last with the other guys getting gaga at her skill.

"Let's do this then Sendoh san." She smiled and had a hard time stealing the ball from him; which actually, to everyone's surprise had done it.

Making a fast drive she ran to her goal and shot the ball with a lay-up.

Everyone in the gym clapped.

No one ever stole a ball from Sendoh with Rukawa and Sakuragi excepted.

Sendoh ran up to her and actually held her by the waist whispering something about being good as wel as giving her a peck on the cheek.

He couldn't help it.

Akemi blinked and began to flame up.

Coach Taoka clapped his hands signaling everyone to quiet down.

"I think by now all of you will agree on making this new student our manageress." He smiled up on her causing her to smile back.

Everyone cheered for her.

"Well then I was right in bringing you along." He smiled at her making her smile wider. 

A/n: Don't be a meanie and just drop a review for cryin' out loud


End file.
